1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power shift device of a transmission for a vehicle, and in particular to a power shift device of a transmission for a vehicle which is capable of operating both a select and shift using one link for thereby simplifying the construction of the system.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a transmission lever is moved in a horizontal and vertical direction by a driver and is connected with a transmission.
When the transmission lever is moved in the horizontal direction, i.e., perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle, a select operation is performed, in which a load is relatively small because there is no connection between transmission gears.
When the transmission lever is moved in the vertical direction, i.e., parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, a shift operation is performed, in which a load is relatively high because a connection and a disconnection are made between the transmission gears.
At this time, a power shift is installed in such a manner that a distributing force is applied during a shift operation in which a load is high.
Namely, in the power shift, the gears of the transmission are operated by providing a distributing force to a transmission lever which is manually operated using a hydraulic force, pneumatic force and electricity.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional transmission for a vehicle. As shown therein, a manual transmission 10 which is operated manually is provided. An output terminal of a power shift 20 is connected with one side of a transmission 10.
At this time, a shift control link 30 is installed between an input terminal of the power shift 20 and the transmission lever.
In addition, a select control link 31 is installed between the manual transmission 10 and the transmission lever 40.
Therefore, the power shift 20 is operated in such a manner that the shift control link 30 is pushed and pulled by forwardly pushing or backwardly pulling the transmission lever.
At this time, since the gear of the transmission 10 is transmitted using a distributing force generated by the power shift 20, so that a driver easily performs a gear transmission using a smaller force.
Since the transmission lever 40 is operated in the vertical direction, the select control link 31 is moved in the left and right directions for thereby performing a select operation of the transmission 10.
However, the construction of a conventional transmission for a vehicle, wherein the shift control link and select control link are operated based on the shift and select operations, is complicated. Therefore, the fabrication and installation are difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power shift device of a transmission for a vehicle which is capable of operating both a select and shift using one link for thereby implementing a simple fabrication and installation.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided a power shift device of a transmission for a vehicle which includes a connection link installed between a transmission lever and a power shift for transferring a select and shift operations of the transmission lever to the transmission through the power shift in such a manner that the connection link is rotated in the radius direction when the select operation of the transmission lever is performed, and is forwardly and backwardly moved in the axial direction when the shift operation of the transmission lever is performed.